Stories in the underworld: Nerina and Akasha
by Dani Dixon 09
Summary: Víctor lleva siendo el jefe de los vampiros durante más de una eternidad, reside en su castillo en Hungría donde intenta que el número de licántropos sea cada vez más inferior y eliminarlos al completo. Para esta no lucha no está solo, cuenta con un ejército de soldados de miles de vampiros como una larga estirpe pero su gran ayuda son sus hijas, sus repartidoras de muerte que a


Quinientos años habían pasado desde que la raza de los Vampiros y la de los Hombres Lobos, habían sido formadas. Quinientos años en los cuales, la guerra entre ambas especies, se había desarrollado. El que dirigía a los Vampiros, Viktor, había creado una legión que lo protegiera del primer clan de Hombres Lobos, los cuales eran una raza poderosa e infecciosa, incapaz de volver a asumir la forma humana. Hasta que un día, él nació. Lucian. Algo en el interior de Viktor, le advertía que lo matase, pero decidió conservarlo ya que le podría servir como un buen esclavo. Con los años, Lucian, había desarrollado una fuerza y concentración que no tenían otros de su misma especie. Era tan sorprendente, que podía derribar a cuatro hombres, el doble de fuertes que él.

-¿Qué les parece, hijas mías?-preguntó Viktor, luego de ver como el chico detenía una flecha a escasos centímetros de su rostro.- ¿Hacemos más?

-¿De él?-cuestiono Akasha, sin estar segura mostrando un tono de desconfianza, pero siempre manteniendo su frío tono de voz-No me gusta, deberíamos de matarlo a él y a todos los lobos, son repugnantes

-Lucian siempre será el primero de la especie. El primero de los Lycans.- Viktor, pasó su vista hacía la menor de sus hijas, Nerina.- ¿Tú que piensas?-la niña se detuvo a pensar durante unos instantes.

-¿Él nos defenderá?-él asintió, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija.-Entonces, está bien.

Viktor usaba la sangre infecciosa de Lucian a su favor, se aprovechaba de la sed del muchacho obligándolo a alimentarse de humanos. Los esclavos de Viktor, para así generar más Lycans. La formación de nuevos inmortales, les permitía transformarse cuando quisieran sin la necesidad de ser bajo la luna. Los Lycans, fueron utilizados para defender al castillo durante el día, con la misión de proteger a sus amos…

A través de un oscuro bosque, dos caballos con sus correspondientes jinetes corrían cubiertos por el manto de la noche. El cielo amenazaba con una tormenta, que pronto llegaría a la tierra. A lo lejos, los aullidos de los lobos, alteraban a los caballos. Los jinetes, miraban hacía todos lados, tratando de hallar el lugar de donde provenían. Del lado norte, unas figuras casi humanas, los perseguían. Grandes hombres lobos, les cerraban el paso impidiéndoles avanzar en esa dirección. Los aullidos, iban creciendo al igual que las figuras. Los caballos, tomaron rumbo hacía un estrecho pasadizo rodeado de gruesas paredes de piedra. Los hombres lobos, los perseguían desde lo alto del pasadizo. Los jinetes lograron derribar a dos de ellos, pero aún quedaban algunos detrás de ellos. Con la luna en lo alto del cielo, sirviéndoles de faro, lograron abrirse paso dejando de lado las paredes de piedra, para dar inicio a una extensa planicie de pasto. Desde las torres de vigilancia del castillo, los guardias, dieron la alarma para disparar si fuese necesario. Grandes arpones chocaban contra la tierra, errando en la mayoría de los disparos y en otros, acertando a su blanco. Dos diminutas flechas, rozaron los costados de uno de los cascos que pertenecía a uno de los jinetes, logrando derribar a dos lobos que estaban a punto de saltar. Las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente para dejar pasar a los dos caballos. Detrás de ellos, quedaba un solo hombre lobo. -¡Cierren las puertas!-gritaba uno de los guardias. Para cuando los dos jinetes, estuvieron en el interior, el último lobo ingresó con una flecha en la cabeza.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, herrero, que jugar con armas de guerra?-cuestiono uno de los jinetes, sacándose su casco para dejar ver el rostro de una joven vampira de ojos profundos y bondadosos.- ¿Por qué no haces algo útil?-ordenó, pasándole su ensangrentada espada.

-No seas mal agradecida, Nerina, con el que te salvó la vida.-la regaño Viktor, llegando hacía sus hijas y besándolas levemente sus mejillas ensangrentadas por la sangre de lobos.

-Nadie tiene que salvarnos.-aclaró Akasha mirando desafiante a los licántropos.

-Dime, Lucian, ¿te causa pesar asesinar a los de tu propia raza?-cuestiono el hombre

-En absoluto. Son bestias sin mente, mi lord. No son hermanos míos.-respondió el joven Lycan, sin sacar sus ojos de Nerina.

-Padre.-dijeron ambas jóvenes, hicieron un movimiento con la cabeza y se alejaron del lugar.

Ninguna de ellas pronunció ni una sola palabra y se limitaron a llevarlos hasta el establo donde Akasha percherón negro y con los ojos del mismo color, le acaricio suavemente la crin del cabello hasta llegar a su cuello y posar sus labios para darle un leve beso. Levanto la vista y vio a su hermana Nerina dándole pasto a su caballo, el mismo que ella pero con la característica de que sus ojos eran azules cristalinos. Bajo la vista y continuo peinando su cabello y haciéndole una trenza y colocándole una rosa roja en un lado, sintió la presencia de su hermana a su lado y levanto la vista.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Akasha antes de que esta pudiera hablar su hermana menor.

Nerina guardo silencio durante unos instantes sin saber cómo decirle las palabras y hacerlas de una manera en que ella no se molestara o se sintiera ofendida, beso su mejilla y esta la miro-Quiero que seas feliz.

-Lo soy.

-Akasha…eres fría y sanguinaria como papa y si sigues así no lograras amar a nadie.

-Esa es mi intención, no quiero amar a nadie. Volvamos, papa querrá vernos por lo sucedido esta noche. Yo asumo la culpa, yo querría salir del castillo y matar algunos lobos, el castigo ira hacia mí.

-Y yo te anime a que lo hicieras y no me opuse, ambas lo asumimos-dijo Nerina mostrando una gran sonrisa de sus labios dejando ver sus colmillos de vampira.

Nerina y Akasha ordenaron que dieran de comer a los caballos y que los limpiaran para poder salir a la mañana siguiente y se marcharon a su castillo. Era frio, oscuro pero tenía todo lo que ellas podían desear y querer, llegaron a su despacho donde su padre estaba sentado en un gran sillón con una copa en la mano y mirando unos pergaminos que había sobre la mesa. Antes de que ellas pudieran decir algo, Viktor levanto la vista y las miro.

-Las extrañamos en el Consejo, hijas mías. Es su deber asistir y no aceptare un no como respuesta.

-Como sabrás, tenemos otras ocupaciones.-recordó la mayor, sacándose sus guantes y dejando ver unas delgadas manos y dejando ver un anillo de oro desgastado con una esmeralda violeta en su dedo índice.

-Lo sé, espero que hayan disfrutado de su paseo por el bosque-ironizó Viktor.

-Estábamos patrullando, papa-murmuró Nerina.

-Me desobedecieron. Les dije que se quedaran adentro, arriesgan demasiado para ignorarlo. Déjenles los lobos a los Repartidores de Muerte.-las regaño.

-Ya somos repartidores de muerte, padre. ¿Por qué nuestro riesgo debe ser mayor al de ellos? Somos mejores que muchos de los soldados que tienes aquí y lo sabes.

-¡Ellos no son mis hijas! Y no son miembros del Consejo ni nada, ustedes sí. Y un día, Akasha, serás una Anciana, es tú derecho.-Viktor, se alejó un poco de ellas.- El Consejo, las ve con ojos de aprobación, pero eso es algo muy precario se están cansando de sus comportamientos y de sus ausencias. Los peligros del bosque, no son mayores a los de la Cámara del Consejo. Aprenderán la danza de la política, aprenderán a ser astutas y atrevidas. Pero más que nada, deberán serle leal a su familia. A mí.-su mano, acaricio el rostro de sus hijas.-Después de todo, sin la lealtad hacía nosotros, seríamos iguales a las bestias de afuera.-ambas asintieron y se quedaron paradas esperando que su padre les diera el permiso para marcharse pero este en cambio se quedó parado y callado durante unos minutos tensos para ellas dos.

-Padre, ¿desea algo más?

-Dentro de unas semanas será tu aniversario, Akasha, cumplirás quinientos años es un gran honor y motivo de gran celebración. Sabes lo que eso conlleva, ¿me equivoco?

-¿Qué conlleva?-pregunto Nerina con una leve sonrisa.

-Al ser la primogénita y una futura anciana conlleva la unión matrimonial entre Akasha y un hombre que merezca el honor de poder tenerte a su lado y darle descendientes-dijo Viktor acariciándole el rostro con amor y dulzura.

-Padre…no me casare.-

-Lo harás hija mía, quieras o no lo harás-dijo Viktor dándose media vuelta y apoyándose en la mesa mientras que cogía la copa y le daba un trago-Te casaras…Akasha. Marchaos a vuestros aposentos.

Nerina y Akasha asintieron y se marcharon a sus aposentos sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Nerina miro varias veces a su hermana mayor pero está en cambio seguía estando con su rostro serio y frio como de costumbre.

-¿Serás una Anciana, como Marcus y Amelia?-preguntó la menor, con la cabeza agachada.

-Así es, ya oíste a padre. Es mi deber hacerlo-respondió Akasha recordando que ser Anciano o Anciana, significaba dormir durante un siglo para luego ser despertado por otro Anciano, mediante un proceso llamado el Amanecer.

-Es un gran honor hermana.-

-Descansa, Nerina. Siento que hayas oído la discusión…-dijo Akasha sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

Nerina no pudo decir ni una sola palabra más porque cuando vino a darse cuenta su hermana dio un fuerte portazo con la puerta, mostro una mirada triste y entro a su aposento. Se despojó de su uniforme manchado de sangre por un simple vestido de color rosado y unos bardados de oro. Luego de unos minutos, ingresó Akasha, con su típico rostro serio llevando puesto un vestido negro formado en su exclusividad de color negro, con puntillas negras en los brazos dejando ver su piel blanquecida y un corsé en el pecho.

-Habrá una sesión, padre insiste que estemos presentes.-anunció mientras que se acercaba a ella para terminar de ayudar a su hermana a arreglarse.

-¿Es necesario?-pregunto Nerina ya que no quería ir mientras que la mayor apretó con fuerza el corsé de Nerina, no supo cómo hablar y miro a su hermana-¿Me cubres? Yo lo he hecho varias veces cuando te marchas al bosque algunas noches, a solas.

-Soy tu hermana mayor Nerina, no uses ese tono-dijo Akasha apretando con más fuerza para hacerle daño-Debemos de asistir.

-Yo…yo…-la voz de Nerina se quebró totalmente y tras meditar unos segundos dijo finalmente-yo no puedo, no hoy.

-Atente a las consecuencias...-dijo Akasha acercándose a la puerta y abriendo la puerta-Nerina, deja de ver a ese perro o te juro que le abriré en canal, a ambos.

Akasha salió de la habitación rumbo a la Cámara del Consejo, despreciando a su hermana por lo que estaba haciendo como era posible que su querida hermana se hubiera fijado en alguien tan despreciable y asqueroso como Lucian pero sobre todo un esclavo y un lobo. Ingreso a la sala y se fue hacia el trono de menor tamaño que había al lado de su padre, la estancia era de grande y tras un largo pasillo se encontraba su asiento y el de su padre y en ambos laterales entre los arcos de las columnas el resto de los miembros. Ocupo su asiento y mientras que iba avanzando vio como el resto de la sala asentían en su honor y los vampiros la miraban con media sonrisa sabiendo que dentro de unos días podían proclamarla como esposa de ellos, en cuanto se sentó opto una postura fija hacia la puerta y solemne, pero no pudo evitar sentir como la mirada de Marcus se posaba en ella durante unos minutos observándola detalladamente y luego cambiaba hacia la puerta. Desvió la mirada hacia el lugar de donde debería estar Nerina pero no, no se encontraba allí, en cambio vio a Soren y Kraven y como ambos sonreían. Desvió su mirada hacia un lado mostrando indiferencia y mostro una leve sonrisa cuando su padre ingreso, todo el mundo guardo silencio hasta que Viktor ocupo su lugar y miro a todos sus hijos y hermanos.

-El asunto que nos concierne es simple, somos blancos de un ataque seis veces en la mitad del tiempo. La raza de William, ha llegado hasta nuestros muros, que caos reinaría, si tan solo uno lograra entrar.-comenzó diciendo Coloman.

-Tú miedo, Coloman, es infundado ¿no nos protege un ejército de inmortales?-interrogo Viktor.

-Así es, Mi Lord, sin embargo a los nobles no y como todos saben, ellos, son nuestro sustento.-continuo el hombre.

-Si no logramos proteger a los humanos, seremos débiles.-acotó una mujer, poniéndose de pie.

-¿Y cómo proyectarían fuerza?-cuestiono, Viktor, nuevamente.

-Ya qué los Repartidores de Muertes patrullan de noche, nuestros guardias podrían hacerlo de día.-propuso Coloman

-¡¿Los Lycans, patrullando el exterior?!-exclamó, Viktor, exaltado.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? Nacieron de bestias y el salvajismo de esa despreciable realidad, no puede negarse.-

-Siento que tu miedo a esa idea, no tiene base. Podemos crear una clase privilegiada de Lycans. Raciones más grandes, mejores espacios y ponerlos bajo alguien de confianza. Tú mascota, Lucian, el que hoy salvó la vida de tus hijas. De hecho, creo que deberíamos ver, que es lo que opinan ellas.-Akasha, ¿Qué opinas?

-No creo que debamos confiar en ellos, nunca lo he hecho yo no le debo nada a ningún Lycans. Deberíamos de exterminarlos antes de que sean un problema.

-Algo propio de una reina-dijo Kraven levantando y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecto, Nerina ¿tú qué piensas?-pregunto Viktor mirando hacia el lugar donde ocupaba el pero solo encontró a los soldados.

- Al parecer, una de ellas, tenía otros asuntos-dijo uno de los presentes

-Búscala.-le ordeno Viktor, a Tanis. El turno de los Lycans, que trabajaban, estaba acabando. Los guardias los apuraban para que dejasen sus herramientas lo más rápido posible. Lucian, estaba en el interior de su herrería. Camino unos cuantos pasos y abrió una trampilla que se encontraba en el suelo. Soltó la tapa y corrió a esconderse al sentir un ruido. Desde la entrada se podía ver como dos soldados, pasaban. Cuando volvió a estar solo, ingresó en un oscuro y mojado túnel. Caminó y escaló hasta llegar a una de las torres. Con su mirada recorrió todo el lugar, hasta centrarse en una figura que se encontraba detrás de él. Nerina.


End file.
